This invention relates generally to cargo supporting devices and, more particularly to a cargo supporting apparatus that may be installed on a support structure, such as a bumper on a recreational vehicle.
Having the ability to haul cargo on the outside of a vehicle is beneficial. Often, vehicles do not have sufficient interior cargo capacity. Even when vehicles have sufficient interior cargo capacity, it may be undesirable and even unsafe to transport cargo inside a vehicle. A generator is an example of cargo that should be hauled on the outside of a vehicle.
Recreational vehicles sometimes utilize external generators. Generators may be large and heavy, contain gasoline, and generate carbon monoxide. Consequently, most recreational vehicle owners haul generators on the outside of their recreational vehicles, often using a cargo supporting apparatus.
A common cargo supporting apparatus utilizes a receiver hitch. Cargo support apparatuses that utilize receiver hitches provide convenience because they are easy to install and remove, but they have several set-backs. First and foremost, they require the vehicle to have a receiver hitch. Second, utilizing the receiver hitch for a cargo support apparatus prevents the use of the receiver hitch for other purposes, such as for use as a towing hitch. Third, to accommodate the easy removability of the cargo supporting apparatus from the receiver hitch, the interface between the cargo supporting apparatus and receiver hitch is loose. This loose interface can allow the cargo support apparatus to bounce significantly on bumpy roads. Such a scenario could cause damage to the vehicle frame, the cargo apparatus, or the cargo itself. Finally, use of a receiver hitch is limiting because it only allows the cargo supporting apparatus to be installed at the location of the receiver hitch, which is typically located at the center of the rear bumper. In certain circumstances, such as when a ladder or spare tire is located on the back of a vehicle, it is beneficial to install a cargo supporting apparatus at a location away from the center of the rear bumper.
Cargo supporting apparatuses that do not utilize receiver hitches are often complicated or poorly built. A complicated cargo support apparatus is difficult to remove and install. Typically, a cargo support apparatus is only beneficial when it is needed for cargo. Consequently, it is beneficial for cargo supporting apparatuses to be easily removable when they are not in use. A cargo support apparatus that is poorly built, on the other hand, may come loose during use, potentially resulting in lost cargo and a road hazard.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a cargo supporting apparatus that is easy to install and remove but that will not come loose during use and does not require the use of a receiver hitch. Further, it would be desirable to have a cargo supporting apparatus configured to leverage cargo so as to minimize risk of breaking or becoming dislodged from a support structure. The present invention fulfills this need.